


🔪 sᴏᴍᴇʙᴏᴅʏ’s ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ 🔪

by sxlas_h



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Noncon (awoken with sex), Not Beta Read, Spitting?, Stalking, Waitress!Reader, dubcon, goreish?, rape tag just in case, we die like men C;, will add more if needed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlas_h/pseuds/sxlas_h
Summary: Working as a waitress at a sweet diner, you are exposed to some weird characters every now and then, but no one as ever been as captivating as him.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 12





	🔪 sᴏᴍᴇʙᴏᴅʏ’s ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ 🔪

Your work heels clack against the parking lot concrete as you make your way into Big Papa's Diner.

You work the night shift along with a single mom named Susan, and a cook named Joe who said you remind him of his daughter. The smell of fresh coffee and burgers slap you in the face. Susan greets you with a smile and a simple hello before she goes to deliver food to a local. You tie your apron on tight so it won't slip while working before you greet Joe with a smile and simple greeting,

"How's it going Joe, has it been busy?" you grab your notepad and make sure you had an extra pen on you.

"Oh, you know how it always is on Tuesday's, like a ghost town." The sound of searing burger patties fill your ears. It brought a familiar, comforting feeling.

Susan cut in "Although now that you're here, the boys from downtown should be filing in one by one any moment now.." she had a motherly smirk on her face as she started to fill hard plastic cups with soda.

You sarcastically laugh at her, before moving to wipe down tables in your section and make sure each booth had fully stocked napkins.

The night ran by slowly, dragging on and on until a sleek car pulled up. The headlights showed bright, almost blinding you.

"I haven't seen a car like that around here in awhile.." Joe spoke up, his head popping out from the kitchen.

You hum in response, watching the tall figure slowly emerge from the black car. It looks like a scene from a horror movie, the warmth from the car leaking out in waves, fog surrounds the car in a humid mist. You couldn't take your eyes off the figure as it lit a cigarette and made its way to the glass door. Gulping, you went back to wiping off the counter and acting busy, not wanting to get caught staring at the mysterious figure.

The bell that hung above the glass door jingles as the tall figure enters the homely diner. The figure was revealed to be a tall man with a mop of curly hair exploding from his hair in strands. His eyes were covered with black sunglasses, and a newly lit cig sat perfectly in between his plump lips. His clothes looked ruffled and disheveled, almost like he just got out of a fight.

He smoothly walks to a booth and sits down as if he owns the place, confidence radiates from him in strong surges. You make your way over to the booth, taking out your notepad and clicking your pen, not without quickly grabbing a menu.

"Hello sir," you place the laminated menu in front of him.

"what can I get started for you tonight?" You stood patiently as you wait for his answer, hand already placed over the notepad.

"I' ll just have black coffee, sweetheart." his sunglasses slip down his face, revealing his dark eyes.

They were captivating in every sense of the word. It was like they were sucking you in bit by bit, consuming your very being. Not to mention his voice was dark and deep, weaving through your hair and into your ears, filling your brain with dirty thoughts.

"Is that all for you, sir?" your breath was uneven and it shone in your shaky voice.

His tongue wags over his bottom lip, wetting it before biting down and sucking,

"Yeah that'll be all, unless there's something you recommend me getting?" a dark smirk curves over his full lips.

Your mind went blank before quickly remembering a popular dish among locals. Your finger points to the famous pancakes. The picture that accompanies the meal showed a plate of stacked pancakes, doused in syrup and had butter melting on top, "these are very popular among the locals that come here." The cologne that the man was wearing slips into your nose, filling your senses with the smell. It was a deep musk, its main note being wood.

You could imagine the man looming over your form, pressing you into the sheets, that same cologne filling your senses as you'd cry out in euphoria.

"That sounds amazing, beautiful." he turns his dark gaze to you, his rough hand giving you the menu "What's a girl like you doing working so late? It can be pretty dangerous out there at night."

You softly laugh, holding the menu to your chest while looking down at your heeled feet, "I've gotten used to it, sir. It is a part of my job after all."

The man gave you a strange smile, "Just be careful sweetheart, you never know what's lurking in the shadows." He took a hard drag of his cigarette before blowing it away from you, winking at you as the smoke pours from his mouth in transparent streams.

You scamper away like a meek mouse, making your escape behind the counter. You hand the order ticket to Joe, "Ah, he wants the famous pancakes." a prideful smile spreads across his face.

"No one can pass up your pancakes, Joe."

You could feel the man staring at you, his gaze piercing into your back like a sharp blade. You grab the clear coffee pot filled with the hot black coffee, slowly pouring it into a coffee mug. The hot liquid bubbles and the steam swirls, warming your face. You think it would've been comforting if the coffee was for you. Although you didn't like your coffee black, the process of making a cup was a calming experience. Placing the ground up coffee beans in a filter, and watching as the water boiled and mixed with the coffee. It could be a very rural process for anyone who took the time to make a cup.

"Order up!" Joe calls out, ringing the bell on the cooking counter. You retrieve the hot plate with the syrupy pancakes, along with the coffee, and make your way back to his table once more. "Here you are sir," you place the plate and coffee neatly in front of him, "Is there anything else I can get you?" You fold your hands in front of you, eagerly waiting for his smooth voice to speak again.

He glances down at the pancakes before his eyes drill into yours, "No this'll be all, thank you sweet thing." You nod at him, a blush heats your face as you give him some privacy to eat.

Throughout your shift, you couldn't stop stealing short glances at the man. He sat at his booth peacefully eating and taking sips of his coffee from time to time. It was like a planned routine, first he'd take a bite, chew a few times before he'd take a sip of his coffee. He had been following this pattern since the moment he took his first bite. Now, you didn't judge the enigmatic man's eating habits, but you just found it odd he kept it up for this long.

You walk over to his booth once he is finished. The sound of leather rubbing against itself snakes into your ear as he begins to fish out his wallet.

You took the sticky plate and empty cup and delivered them to the kitchen, before heading back to the man's booth with the receipt book pressing against your chest.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal tonight, sir?" you said sweetly, placing the book in front of him.

"It was delicious, I haven't had food that good in a while.." the cigarette bounces with each word that rolled off his tongue, you watch it intently. He scans the receipt with intent before flicking through his leather wallet, finding the correct payment.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, sir. I'll be sure to tell the cook." 

The man slid the correct amount into the little pocket that the book provided before standing in front of you. He towers over you, his cologne fills your senses once again. Your eyes flutter as you raise your eyes to his. He presses the check book into your hand softly before taking the other in his and slipping a tip into your palm, softly closing it into a fist. His rough, warm hands engulf yours, sending shivers up your back.

"Thanks for the amazing service, sweetheart. Have a good rest of your night.."

And just like that he saunters away toward the door, his black combat boots thunder against the tiled floor. The jingle of the bell signals his departure. You stood there like a goon, your whole body tingling as

you stood frozen. You snap out of your frozen state, letting out a shaky breath,

"Who was that guy?" you whisper to yourself.

You untie your apron, before grabbing your things from your work locker, you thank Susan mentally for putting them in there for you. You would've thanked her in person but she had left a couple of hours ago. Her mother called her and said that her son had fallen ill, you hope that it wasn't anything serious.

Shutting the locker with a metallic bang, you shimmy on your coat before grabbing your purse and clocking out.

"Goodbye Joe!" you call out before opening the employee exit door, "Be safe out there!"

"I will!" you call back before you securely shut the door and dug around your purse for your keys.

Your heels clack against the parking lot. The employee parking lot was behind the diner, which was located near a big patch of woods. At this time of night with the moon shining down, it looks a lot like something out of a horror novel.

You look up toward the woods entrance, darkness engulfs the tall oak trees with bushes outlining the cold woods. You could never even imagine stepping foot in there, no matter the price.

You felt the jingle of keys against your fingertips, smiling triumphantly to yourself as you grab them and twirling them around your pointer finger. Unlocking your car you step in and quickly turn it on, making sure the heat would be at full blast.

Closing your eyes, you bask in the warmth of the heater, the soft sound of the radio playing fills you with a sense of peace. After a long day of work, this is exactly what you needed, some peace and quiet. You took in a deep breath, holding it for five seconds, then slowly exhaling, feeling all the stress of the day melting off.

You pull out of the dark parking lot, flicking on your turn signal and turning onto the main street. It was eerily quiet in the car, the only noise was the purring engine and your stuffy nose. You switch on the radio to fill the car with noise, but all you were met with was static. You groan as you flick through different stations until settling for the news, the only thing that had a clear connection.

"-Officer's are still trying to find this ruthless killer, who has been on a major killing spree this past week. His victims are young women, who are found mutilated in their homes and apartments. The killer has taken up the name Slash, pretty ironic how-"

You quickly shut the radio off. You rather sit in silence than stress about a killer that will probably be found by the end of the week. All you do is stay in and go to work anyway! You just have to be a bit more cautious and you'll be fine.

You nod to yourself as you turn onto your street, gazing at the beautiful Halloween decorations that your neighbors had set up this morning. Sheets bound into the shape of ghosts hung from trees, tombstones with plastic hands coming up from the soil litter the yard. The decorations remind you of your childhood. Like any other child, you always liked going trick-or-treating.

You sigh to yourself as you pull into your driveway and sluggishly got out of the car, slamming the door shut and shuffling to the door. Flipping through the jingling keys you felt like you were being watched. You straighten up and turn your head around, eyes scanning around your driveway and across the street. You saw nothing out of the ordinary, the neighbors across the streets house lights were off, and their cars were safely parked, no one in sight.

You turn back to your front door, slipping the key into the lock and turning. You stumble into your house and close the door with a kick. You set your purse down on the chair next to the door before slipping your heels off. They ached and were swollen red.

"Shit.." You mumble, you study the red patch of shaved off skin. You sigh to yourself, you'll deal with it in the morning.

You grip the wood railing and trudge up the carpet stairs, not even bothering to take off your work clothes, and flopping in bed. As soon as your head hit the plush pillow, you snore away. Drool leaking down your chin as you fall into a deep, deep sleep.

From your window, there sat the dark car from earlier. Slash sat comfortably in his car, watching the curtains flowing and waving in your cracked window. The radio plays softly in the background, a soft classical tune that you could put a baby to sleep to, but if you really listen to the piano and violins weep, it was truly an eerie song. He put his car into drive, before pulling away and driving down the street.

Your eyes flutter open, the sunlight hitting your face. You groan, burying your face into your pillow. You could lay there in your bed for hours, but it was grocery day. You knew that if you wanted this to be an easy trip to make, you had to get up now. You struggle out of bed, almost toppling over onto the floor from the comforter bunching around your ankles. Kicking the thick blanket away, you step into your bathroom, gazing into the mirror. Smudging mascara caked around your eyes, making you look like a rabid raccoon. You grumble, shuffling over to the shower, turning it on to the hottest it could go. Steam rolls from the closed shower curtain as you peel off your sweaty work clothes, throwing them in the hamper.

You peel back the curtain, and step into the welcoming water. The water was hot and comforting, like a hug from a sweet relative. You moan as you rub your arms, tipping your head back and feeling the hot water flow through your scalp and hair. You aimlessly snatch the shampoo from the rack suctioning to the shower wall.

You squirt the glazed soap into your palm and lather it into your hair, making sure to avoid getting it into your eyes.

You softly hum to yourself as you rinse out the bubbly shampoo, thinking of things that you might have forgotten to put on your grocery list. You step onto the puffy shower mat, throwing your dripping hair up into a towel.

You stood in front of the mirror, softly analyzing your features. Now that the crusty makeup was gone, you felt clean and refreshed. You finish the rest of your routine in the bathroom, putting on a t-shirt and jeans.

You check the time, it read 9:32 AM.

You huff at the ticking clock and make your way downstairs. You hope that little people would be at the store, wanting to make this as quick and easy as possible. Grabbing your keys and slipping on your shoes, you trot out to your car. You marvel at the Halloween decorations once more, getting into your car. Starting it up, you pull out of your leaf infested driveway and drive down the street.

Slash watches you intently as you pull out of the driveway, a twisted evil smirk on his handsome face. He looks like such a normal man, but he held a murderous secret. He was the killer everyone was raving about. He was the talk of the city, the country. Everyone was avid on law enforcement finding him and locking him up forever, but he kept a low profile.

He lives out in a cabin up in the hills, quiet and discrete. When he had to leave the chill cabin, he kept to himself. He would set his eyes on a lonely girl on the street or in the shops and make them his next target. He never has a motive to his killings. He just thought it was fun.

Watching their faces contort in fear and anguish as he drills the knife into them, stab after stab, slash after slash. He would always smile while doing these horrid acts of murder. A laugh or chuckle would slip through from time to time. His voice would be deep and angry, as if the poor women that he would toture and kill were the bain of his very existence.

Complete venom would pour from his mouth as he slices and stabs at the innocent souls, "are you crying? Wonderful, you're making this much more enjoyable."

**"Cry louder for me. That's it, no one is going to hear you.." "Scream and cry all you want, no one is coming for you. Not the police, not your friends, not your family, no one. You're all alone, with me."**

He puts his car into drive, discreetly following you.

You hum along to the music playing on the radio, happy that it wasn't the static from last night. You weaved in and out of traffic as you made your merry way to the store, not even noticing the sleek car from last night silently following your every turn. You pulled into a parking spot, checking yourself in the mirror before stepping out of your car and heading inside. The smell of floor cleaner greeted you at the automatic doors. The store looked to be pretty vacant, not counting the old women in produce and the cashiers. You wheeled a cart out of the racks, grabbing a wet wipe to wipe off the handle bar.

You fished out your list from your purse as you cruised down aisle after aisle. Once you finally found the thin piece of paper, you scanned over it, looking at everything that you needed to get. The first thing on the stationary was milk. You looked up from your list, scanning the store to find where the milk would be. Finally, spotting it you wheeled the squeaky cart over to the section.

The curly haired man entered the store, grabbing a hand basket to fit in with the other shoppers. His sunglasses blocked out the harsh rays of the store lights,

"Do you need any help finding anything sir?"

A small employee stood to his right, he glanced at them before grunting out a no.

"Oh, okay then.."

Slash stomped away with the plastic basket gripped in his ringed fist.

" _Where are you, sweetheart?_ "

He thought to himself, walking through every aisle before finding you in the dairy section. A twisted smile spread across his face, his tongue sucked across his front teeth.

"There you are."

He watched you stare at the different types and brands of milk. You even doing mundane things drove him crazy. The way that your hair sat beautifully in place, and the way that your eyelashes tickled your cheeks as you scanned each one in deep focus. You turned and scanned over your list again, weighing out your choices. You shrugged and picked the cheapest choice, gracefully placing it into the cart.

" _Aren't you a pretty little thing, **my** pretty little thing._" 

You rolled away from the dairy section, looking like you were now heading to produce.

Slash disappeared down the aisle silently, weaving through aisles to get closer to you. He spotted you again, picking up different vegetables and placing them in thin plastic bags and tying them. Everything you did, you did it with this grace and elegance. You smoothly push the cart over to get to the lettuce. You pick up a head, analyzing it before bagging it and placing it softly in your cart.

He stared at you heatedly as he palmed himself, his cock swollen and aching in his tight jeans.

" _So beautiful, so pretty._ "

He palmed himself through the rough fabric, squeezing slightly. A deep groan rumbled deep in his chest, an aching need spread across his lower stomach and leaking cock. He couldn't wait much longer. If he didn't have you then, he would simply die.

"Sir? Are you sure you don't need any help?"

The same employee from earlier stood at his side in the aisle. Slash was broken out of his lewd thoughts and glared at the employee, retracting his hand from his bulge.

"I'm fine." he growled, a predatory look in his eyes.

The employee stood his ground however, "Well, if you aren't going to buy anything, then I kindly ask you to leave the store, sir."

Something snapped inside, his eyes grew wide with anger, his eyebrows furrowed, his face turned a slight tint of red, and his fists clenched.

" _Not here. You'll blow your cover._ "

Slash took a deep breath, calming himself down as he unclenched his fists.

"Of course."

He grabbed a bag of chips off the rack, the bag cracking as he threw it in his basket, all while staring at the small employee. His gaze was sharp and pointed, the employee shivered and turned to walk back to their checkout station.

" _Piece of shit, made me lose-_ "

Slash turned back to where he had last seen you, hoping to see your beautiful form again, but alas, you were nowhere to be found. The man's boots clicked against the floor as he turned and searched for you. He walked down the aisle he was in and found you placing your things on the checkout conveyor belt. He walked up and stood in line behind you. A small hint of vanilla filled the air, making his cock twitch in his pants. He licked his lips as he set the chips on the belt, the cashier quickly scanning it before sliding it towards him. He took out a wad of money, throwing it at the cashier and making his way out of the store.

You laid comfortably in bed, happy that you finally had a night off. A horror movie played in the background as your eyes started to droop and finally closed. You slumped against your pillow and snored away,

Slash was staring at your window once more, but tonight was different. Tonight he was going to get inside your house, to finally see you. To finally touch you, feel you, taste you. Even the thought of tasting you made him pant and groan. The key that was under your doormat felt warm in his hands as he stood on your doorstep. The lights were off, signaling that you had gone to bed, a twisted smile spread across his plump lips.

" _ **Finally** , after all this time..._"

Slash slid the key into the lock, feeling the ridges being unlocked with the quick turn and push. He swiftly entered the house, knowing that the door would creak if he did it any slower. The house was dark, the only light coming from upstairs and the stove light in the kitchen. Slash shoved the key into his back pocket, it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He blindly walked towards the stairs, gripping the polished railing he softly made his way upstairs. He rounded the corner and was faced with the cracked door of your bedroom. His cock strained against the zipper. Like a magnet his feet shuffled across the carpeted floor, pushing open the bedroom door. Your soft snores filled the room, your frame rose up and down as you drooled against your pillow. Your hair was splayed across the pillow, like twisting river currents. You looked so soft and innocent. The screams on the TV went ignored by the murderer, his hypnotized state made him loom over you, his dangerous shadow covered your form.

Slash's pupils were blown wide with unadulterated lust, his hands twitch at his sides, aching to touch your plush skin. He reached out a shaky hand, his knees almost buckling as he felt your sleeping skin under hand. Your blood pumped and swirled under his rough hand, calluses covered the expanse of his palm and fingertips. His knees dipped into the bed, he could smell you at this point. That sweet vanilla scent, filled his head, intoxicating him in every sense of the word. So sweet, oh so sweet.

Slash let out a deep, shaky sigh. His resolve was at its last link, he couldn't hold on much longer. His hand traveled down your arm, slipping under the covers. The warmth escaped the blanket and greeted his hand with a warm welcome. He gasped as he saw your lace panties, tight around your hips and curling over your plush thighs. His hand hovered over the top of your left thigh, goosebumps erupted up his arm and down his body, making him shiver.

"Have to taste you, sweetness.."

He shifted himself to lay on his stomach. His movements were slow and even, he watched your face as he slowly lowered himself onto the mattress. His hands were splayed out on the sheets, his veins popping at his concentration, before he finally relaxed and huffed against your thighs. His hands pulled your thighs apart slowly, his eyes trained on your closed ones. Once he was sure you were dead asleep, he linked his thumbs into the hem of your panties, and slipped them down your legs.

The smell of your slick made him dizzy with need, his jean-covered cock pressed against the soft sheets desperately. He cuts his groan off with gritted teeth. He stared at your peaceful expression as he slipped a single finger in between your pussy lips, coming back wet and sticky. He sucked it off greedily, his eyes rolling back in his skull, his tongue wiggling around his fingers.

Once he had a taste, he couldn't stop himself from diving in and slurping you up like a warm cocktail. Logically, he should've been quiet and calculated, but he couldn't. His resolve had finally broken to pieces.

You whimpered in your sleep, your closed eyes creasing in confusion, your bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Slash paid no mind to your shifting, hell, he enjoyed it. Maybe deep down he wanted you to grip his hair and shove his face into you deeper, harder. He growled at the thought, his tongue slipped from your clit to your pulsating hole, swirling his tongue around it before delving into the warm velvet hole. His tongue wiggled against your warm walls, hoping that the warm juices would collect on his taste buds. You shuffled and moaned softly, your hands twitching at the distant pleasure you were feeling. Slash's tongue slipped out of you, his lips wrapping around your swollen clit, sucking and licking. With a hard suck to your sensitive clit, you awoke with a strained whimper. Slash's dark eyes started at your groggy face, your eyes were watery and your lips were puffy. You tried to move and stretch but Slash iron grip on your hips kept you cemented to the bed. Your eyes shot open with a shriek, your head flicking up to meet Slash's dark gaze.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart.."

Your breath was caught on the lump in your throat, the words that formed in your head came out as choked gasps. Slash chuckled against you sticky thigh, placing harsh bites against it, you whimpered.

"Wh-Why—" a thick finger pressed against your lips.

"Sshhhhh, sweetheart, be quiet for me, you don't want your neighbors knowing what you're doing, do you?"

You shook your head, your lips brushing against his finger. A sick smile spread across his face,

" _Perfect_..."

He quickly unbuckled his belt, the clinking of pieces against each other filled your ears, making you nervous. He slips the belt out of the loops, making a snapping sound as he grips the belt in his hands. His eyes were dark and mean as he leaned over you, grabbing your wrists and tying them together with the leather belt,

"Y'know sweetheart, I've been watching you for quite some time,"

You stared at him weakly, gulping down the lump in your throat as your eyes fluttered nervously. He slowly popped open his jean button, you caught a glimpse of a happy trail dusting over his naval and down into his pants. Your tied wrists shook in anticipation. He gripped the zipper in his thumb and pointer finger, the ridges of the zipper clicking. His hand smoothed over his bulge, his hips bucking into his hand briefly before he retracted his hand completely. His movements were slow, but oh so lewd and predatory like. He trapped you in his arms, his muscles flexing and his cologne filling your head, making you dizzy.

"and I've grown to like you, _**really**_ like you, sweetheart.."

He pressed his bulge against your bare navel, your tank top was bunched up around your waist. His hand lifted from the pillow that cushioned your head and softly brushed against your cheek. His rings against your skin made you shiver, they were cold to the touch. He hummed at your flinching, his ring dragged down your face, neck, and stopped at your exposed collarbones. He dragged his finger over your shoulder, flicking the strap off before gripping your shoulder, massaging the tense muscle.

"You're so tense sweetheart..how about I help you relax a little, hm?"

His thick eyebrow twitched up in an arch as he asked the rhetorical question. He shifted his bulge down over your raw pussy, his boxers now becoming soak from your juices,

"So fucking warm, can't wait to **ruin** you. I haven't stopped thinking about you, bending you over, ramming into until you can't take it anymore.." he whispered.

You closed your eyes, embarrassed at the vulgar comments directed towards you. You cheeks were on fire as his rings dug into your cheeks, your lips puckered and raw as your glossy stared into his mean ones.

" **Don't** look away again, sweetheart. I don't want to punish you..not yet, at least.."

He snickered to himself, his hips snapped against yours. You could feel his leaking cock through his boxers, his size intimidated you. You could feel it pumping with blood, veins decorating the underside. Your bottom lip trembled at the thought of him inside you, he wouldn't fit. He couldn't possibly fit.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, hm? You want me to fuck you so badly don't you?”

He held such swagger in his words, such confidence that you could never match. You couldn't deny that it turned you on as much as it did, you could feel little dribbles leak down from your aching walls. You heard a strained growl, like a wild dog had taken refuge inside your little bedroom. You stared at the man above you, his shadow covered you like a cold blanket. His face was contorted in pain, you recognized the sleek shine of sweat seeping down his face in thin glides.

"I can't fucking take it anymore.."

His voice was raw and rugged, like he swallowed gravel and it got caught in his throat. His hands rushed towards his open jeans, unsheathing his inflamed cock and pumping it madly. His eyes were scrunched shut, deep lines creased in between his eyebrows, making him look stern. He guided his cock amidst your puffy lips, your fluids covering the underside and spreading over his tip. Your wetness guided him to your hole, you both let out a labored gasp. His lips twisted up into a sickly smile, his tongue wiggling out of his mouth like a snake. He tilted his head up as he slid the tip in slowly, before completely slamming into you with force. You croaked out a pained squeak, the size of him stretching your walls uncomfortably. His thrusts were cruel and violent. The slapping of skin on skin filled the room, along with huffs and meak moans. Your weary eyes were slit, blurry with tears as moans rolled off your tongue in smooth melodies. You shouldn't be enjoying this, this was wrong, but it felt so, so good. The man above you looked like a feral dog in heat, he let out groans and growls that sounded like no other man out there. He didn't seem human, or normal. Maybe that was the thrill of it all, you were being ruined by this mysterious man that broke into your home and woke you by eating you like you were his favorite dish.

The man's rough hand gripped your throat, cupping your jaw to tilt up to his face, that was mere centimeters away. He gripped your bruised cheeks again, your lips jutting out in a pout,

"Stick out your tongue," he growled, deep and rough, it went straight to the hot coil that was threatening to break any second.

You did as you were told and immediately stuck out your tongue, drool trickling out of your open mouth. The man gathering his spit into the front of is mouth and spat it into yours,

"Now _swallow_.."

The warm spit tasted like cigarettes and something else that you couldn't place. Blood? It had a metallic taste to it, like what a penny would smell like. You swallowed his spit as the burning coil in your lower stomach burst. Your eyes squeezed shut, your eyebrows arched, your hips bucked up, and you screamed. Your mind went blank as you drifted peacefully. Your body tingles all over, your hands twitching as your ears rung. You couldn't feel, hear, or think at that moment. All you knew and felt was peace, warmth, and pure ecstasy. You slowly came down, like a leaf slowly drifting down from a tree, and softly landed on dewy grass. Your sense of being came back as well, you could hear the distant pants of the man above you as he slowly came down from his orgasm as well. You fluttered open your eyes, the man stared down at you before moving to lay beside you. He laid you against his chest, heat radiating from him in comforting waves. You could feel his pounding heartbeat against your cheek.

Your eyes grew heavy, the need for sleep becoming apparent. He hummed a soft tune as you drifted off. His hand rubbed your back, your little snores made his heart skip a beat.

The moon shone bright against the cracked window, the light leaking in the humid room. The curtains flapped and waved, making the light flicker and fade. Slash stared at the window, knowing what it was like looking in from the other side. He stayed in that position, lost in his thoughts as the distant music from the rolling credits on the TV went unnoticed.


End file.
